fairunefandomcom-20200214-history
Administrators' Tower
|image = |caption = |access = Grasslands (G-B2) |items = ( x5) |creatures= |game = Fairune }} The , or simply the Admin Tower, is a tall structure towering over Fairune that houses the Knight creatures and access to the "Cloud Temple", located above Fairune. Description The Admin Tower is one of two notable landmark structures that help define Fairune respectively. The main purpose of the tower is never disclosed but it can be safe to assume it is used as a method to oversee the land of Fairune -presumably by the Fairies. The tower's first floor has a main-central computer, which if interfered with would upgrade the Heroine's Sword of Hope into the Mamono Slayer. Access The Admin Tower is only accessible once the player acquires the Water Icon. When placing the icon on the Spirit Icon mantel, a cutscene will reveal a hidden staircase, (G-B2), that connects to the Underworld, (U-B2). When following this new path, the player will appear back on the Grasslands, (G-A2), one section East of the Admin Tower's entrance. Administrators' Tower Map Grid This is the expanded version of the Administrators' Tower's Map Grid, which includes the added 3DS version floors. The map layout below has three designations: First, the letter that designates the map in question, in this case "T" for 'Tower'; Second, the grid alphabet letter, which depends on how many rows there are in the specific map -However, since the 3DS map layout differs from the iOS/Android versions, the map below will list the new map tiles with their floor number as it's full secondary designation; Lastly, the grid number, which depends on how many columns there are. File:T-A1.png|T-A1 File:T-A2.png|T-A2 File:T-A3.png|T-A3 File:T-A4.png|T-A4 File:T-10F.png|T-10F File:T-15F.png|T-15F File:T-A5.png|T-A5 File:T-B1.png|T-B1 File:T-B2.png|T-B2 File:T-B3.png|T-B3 File:T-B4.png|T-B4 File:T-9F.png|T-9F File:T-14F.png|T-14F File:T-B5.png|T-B5 File:T-C1.png|T-C1 File:T-C2.png|T-C2 File:T-C3.png|T-C3 File:T-C4.png|T-C4 File:T-C5.png|T-C5 File:T-13F.png|T-13F File:T-18F.png|T-18F File:T-D1.png|T-D1 File:T-D2.png|T-D2 File:T-D3.png|T-D3 File:T-D4.png|T-D4 File:T-D5.png|T-D5 File:T-12F.png|T-12F File:T-17F.png|T-17F File:T-E1.png|T-E1 File:T-E2.png|T-E2 File:T-E3.png|T-E3 File:T-E4.png|T-E4 File:T-E5.png|T-E5 File:T-11F.png|T-11F File:T-16F.png|T-16F Items * Crystal Key (T-A1) * Mamono Slayer (T-E4) * Sage's Tablet (T-A3), (T-C3), (T-D1), (T-D5), (T-E3) * Wind Icon (T-E1) Secret Item * Bit Killer (3DS) - This unique item to the 3DS version of Fairune, allows the player to kill Bit Creatures. This item can be acquired by accessing the hidden File Room in (T-14F), located in the middle of the pillar. * Rare Boost - This item increases the probability of encountering Rare Creatures. This item can be acquired by accessing the hidden File Room in (T-A3). The player would need to enter the cloud opening left of the mantel housing a Sage's Tablet. Creatures * Blue Knight (T-B4), (T-C4), (T-D4) * Dark Knight * Red Knight (T-B4), (T-E5) Rare Creatures * Gold Knight (T-E4) Trivia *The Administrators' Tower, or the Admin Tower, emphasizes the idea that Fairune is a computer-simulated fantasy world. The tower has no major role other than to allow access to the Cloud Temple (a parallel to cloud service-related applications). *When Fairune is recreated in Fairune 2, it's name changes, becoming the Overseer's Tower. It's purpose and functionality differs from it's predecessor: allowing the Heroine to transport to other worlds and gain access to the Ashen World. Gallery File:AdminTowerREGMapTile.png|iOS/Android Entire Map Layout File:AdminTowerREG_3DSMapTile.png|3DS Entire Map Layout See Also *Overseer's Tower *Grasslands *Lava Zone *Underworld Category:Location Category:Fairune Category:Maps (Fairune)